


Age and Wisdom, or, Never Underestimate a Crone

by seekeronthepath



Series: Correspondence [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Ladies, Canonical Child Abuse, Epistolary, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Outsider, after that, because abuse shouldn't be ignored, canon compliant in first year, still mostly canon compliant until late book four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath
Summary: Augusta Longbottom, Dowager Lady of the House of Longbottom, and Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, exchange letters as Neville (and Harry) make their way through Hogwarts.After first year, they start interfering





	1. Year One

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Âge et Sagesse, ou, Ne Jamais Sous-Estimer une Vieille Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224566) by [Matteic_FR (Matteic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matteic/pseuds/Matteic_FR)



To Augusta, Dowager Lady Longbottom, does Minerva McGonagall, Master of Transfiguration, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Head of Gryffindor House, send greetings and good wishes.

As each year begins at Hogwarts, I am entrusted with shepherding students to the care of the Sorting Hat, there to discover the qualities which will shape their school years.

This year, as you know, I had the privilege to witness your grandson, after some deliberation, be sorted into my house, where he will share a dorm room with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas. 

I look forward to getting to know him better, and having him in my class.

Minerva McGonagall

\-----

From Augusta, Dowager Lady Longbottom, to Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, greetings.

I'm not surprised to hear Neville gave the Hat some confusion, but I'm glad he'll be under your supervision. I've always suspected he'd end up in Hufflepuff.

How is the school coping with the latest batch of war children? If you would ensure Heir Potter is aware he may call on the Longbottoms for assistance, I would be grateful. No correspondence thus far appears to have reached him.

Augusta

\-----

To Lady Augusta Longbottom, from Professor Minerva McGonagall, greetings and good wishes.

In my years at Hogwarts, I have observed many surprises at Sorting that later turned out to be apt. This year, with the various war children you mentioned, such surprises were few. Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalries are already high, prompted, I believe, by some conflict between Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley before their arrival. Mr Potter has, it seems, attached himself to Weasley, and on the whole seems rather shy. Mr Malfoy, on the other hand, is very much his father's son. I shall have a word with Mr Potter regarding your request, but please be aware that his exposure to the Wizarding World has been limited thus far, and he may be reluctant to approach you.

On another note, is Neville using Frank's wand? 

Minerva McGonagall

\-----

From Augusta, Dowager Lady Longbottom, to Minerva McGonagall, greetings.

In that case, I will owl Heir Potter directly. I do hope it is not rejected  _this_  time. 

And yes, I considered it very appropriate for Neville to carry my Frank's wand in memory of his legacy.

Augusta

\-----

 

_From Augusta, Dowager Lady Longbottom, regent of the House of Longbottom, to Harry James Potter, Heir of the House of Potter, greetings and good wishes._

_Whereas there has long been friendship between the houses of Longbottom and Potter, and whereas my daughter Alice, your godmother, has been unable to fulfil her duties to you due to her ongoing illness, and whereas you now share a house with my grandson Neville, I offer the support of House Longbottom to you personally._

_I have attempted to establish contact with you several times since your birth, but your wards have prevented any correspondence. Therefore it is only now that I may remind you (or inform you, if you are ignorant) of the friendship between our houses personally. It is clear that you have not yet been introduced to the public role you will one day take up as the Lord of House Potter, and in particular, I offer my advice and assistance in respect to that matter, as someone who has been engaged in wizarding politics since before your parents were born._

_If you have any questions on this matter that Neville cannot answer, you may reply by owl._

_Augusta Longbottom_

 

\-----

From Professor Minerva McGonagall to Augusta Longbottom, greetings.

You'll be pleased to hear that Mr Potter was seen putting his head together with Neville over a letter this morning, looking extremely perplexed. Had you considered warning me? He is not well equipped even to decipher formal language at this stage, let alone navigate politics.

On another matter, did you test Neville with Frank's wand to see if it suited? His performance so far has been surprisingly poor.

Minerva

\-----

From Dowager Lady Longbottom to Professor McGonagall, 

Neville's performance has always been poor. 

\-----

To Augusta, Dowager Lady of the House of Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Head of Gryffindor House, sends greetings and good wishes.

I am writing to inform you that your grandson, Neville Longbottom, took a fall during flying practice, and had to be taken to the Hospital Wing with a broken wrist. He is expected to remain there until dinner as he recovers from the experience. The floo is open for visitors between nine of the morning and six of the evening, and may be reached at 'Hogwarts Hospital Wing', password 'osteomorph'.

With our condolences and apologies,

Minerva McGonagall

\-----

From Augusta, regent of the House of Longbottom, to Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, greetings.

Neville's fall I could explain as a consequence of his own clumsiness, but now I hear that a troll made it, not only onto the grounds, but into the castle itself! And came within a hair's breadth of injuring first-year students! What investigation has taken place to discover the means by which it entered? What measures have been taken to prevent a repeat of the incident?

Considering the great importance of the persons at Hogwarts to the future of our world, perhaps Albus ought to apply some basic security measures.

A. Longbottom

\-----

To Augusta, from her friend Minerva, greetings and apologies,

I am afraid I am sworn not to answer your questions, but quite frankly, I agree with you.

\-----

From Augusta Longbottom, to Minerva, Head of Gryffindor House, greetings.

I shall direct further complaints to Albus, where they are deserved. I hope, at least, you can reassure me that Gryffindor Tower is safe? 

Augusta

\-----

To Augusta from her friend Minerva,

As safe as I can make it without scaring the children.

\-----

 

_From Augusta, Dowager Lady Longbottom, regent of the House of Longbottom, to Harry, Heir of the House of Potter, Christmas greetings._

_I understand from Neville that you were unable to return to your guardians for the Christmas season. Please know that you are welcome at Longbottom House in future, in the holiday season or otherwise._

_Enclosed is a Christmas gift, one of many you would already have received from us if not for your wards. The photograph inside the locket is a portkey, which will transport you instantly to the lobby of our home if touched. Therefore I warn you not to play too much with the catch, and not to open the locket unless you wish to travel. Do not use it frivolously, but wear it, and know that if you are ever in danger, Longbottom House will be safe for you._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Augusta Longbottom_

 

\-----

To Augusta, Dowager Lady of the House of Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Head of Gryffindor House, sends greetings and good wishes.

I am writing to inform you that your grandson, Neville Longbottom, was injured in a fight with two other students, and had to be taken to the Hospital Wing with minor injuries. He was released soon after, but you are welcome to contact Madame Pomfrey by owl or floo for further details. The floo is open for inquiries between nine of the morning and six of the evening, and may be reached at 'Hogwarts Hospital Wing', password 'astringent'.

With our condolences and apologies,

Minerva McGonagall

\------

To Minerva, from Augusta, greetings.

Neville really got in a fight? Or are you glossing over a bullying incident?

\-----

To Augusta, from her friend Minerva, greetings and congratulations.

I can't say he gave as good as he got, for his opponents were young Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle, who resemble their fathers greatly. But Neville did indeed start the fight himself, in response to taunts from young Mr Malfoy, and acted more boldly than I've seen him do all year. 

Unofficially, you should be proud of him.

Minerva

\-----

From Dowager Lady Longbottom, to Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, greetings.

Considering that the Forbidden Forest is so named, and has been out of bounds to all students since before I attended Hogwarts, I write to enquire  _why_ , precisely, my grandson, a first-year student, was  _required by staff_  to enter it, for the modest crime of being out of the Tower after curfew.

I anticipate a swift response from whoever decided on this foolhardy and unjust action.

Augusta Longbottom

\-----

To Augusta Longbottom, Dowager Lady Longbottom, from Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, sincerest apologies.

While the detention itself was Groundskeeper Hagrid's decision (his letter is enclosed), it was my choice to assign the detention to him. I ought to have considered that Hagrid's robust nature makes him less cautious with students than he should be, and supervised better. I will not make the same mistake again.

Minerva McGonagall

\-----

From Augusta, to Minerva,

You and I are going to have tea once exams are over. I think we have much to discuss.

\-----

To Augusta Longbottom, Dowager Lady Longbottom, from Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Head of Gryffindor House, greetings and good wishes.

Neville's final marks for the term are enclosed. Notably, he topped his year in Herbology, a subject in which he shows noticeable talent. In Potions, however, he has considerable trouble, and I recommend a tutor during the summer to help him gain confidence. Academically, I have seen Neville grow in confidence and skill during the year, and I suspect that, were he using a wand more personally suited to him, he might do even better. He has also grown in confidence outside the classroom, displaying an impressive strength of will in standing up to his more reckless dorm-mates. I am pleased to have Neville in my house, and look forward to seeing him grow in the coming year.

Professor Minerva McGonagall

 

 

From Minerva to her friend Augusta,

I completely agree about the tea.

 


	2. Year Two

To my friend,

The letter below is encoded in a manner I am sure you will recognise. Please ensure you have the greatest privacy when you open it, for it concerns matters of great importance.

 

From Augusta, to her friend Minerva,

Harry Potter arrived on my doorstep tonight, distressed, hungry, alone, and without any belongings but his owl, who he carried in a padlocked cage. The following information was gradually revealed over a late dinner:

He received a warning from the Department of Underage Magic tonight for magic performed by a house-elf

His guardians are frightened and angered by magic

All his magic-related belongings were confiscated at the beginning of the summer

His muggle belongings are few, and universally of poor quality

He expects his disappearance to cause anger but not worry

The above considered, I will be looking after Heir Potter until I have assurances that he will be treated well when he returns home. I will be making my own enquiries, but welcome any assistance you can discreetly offer. 

\-----

To my friend Augusta, from Minerva, with promises of secrecy, greetings and good wishes

You are entirely right that something is deeply wrong. Understand that there are details I cannot share, but know that Albus chose Mr Potter's guardians based on criteria for a particular set of wards, and chose his Muggle relatives. At the time, I was wary, but to my shame, I assumed Albus was monitoring the situation and didn't do so personally.

Please encourage Mr Potter and Neville (and Algernon, if he is there) to avoid telling anyone that he is there until I can send you more information about Albus' reaction. If I might make a suggestion, consider speaking to the goblins.

\-----

From Augusta, to Minerva, greetings

Matters begin to become clear. Albus shored us up against despair in the war, but he pursues his own goals to the exclusivity of all others. I conclude that he thought those wards important beyond the well-being of the House of Potter, or, it seems, its young Heir. If you agree, Heir Potter will remain at Longbottom House until the end of the summer, and once school begins I will work on arrangements for next June. 

I wonder what the precise terms of Heir Potter's owl wards are?

\-----

From Minerva to Augusta, frustrated greetings

I have good news and bad news, and they are both that Albus seems not at all disturbed so far. Whatever he has monitoring Mr Potter, it has not caused him to become worried that Mr Potter is away from home. I think your ideas are good, and add that you should have his health thoroughly checked if you can have a healer swear secrecy. In the meantime, I will go to his relatives and retrieve his things - I am one of very few who knows the location.

\-----

In addition to the wards, a house-elf was tampering with his mail

A.

\-----

To Augusta, Minerva sends greetings and good wishes

Thank you for your care of him. He looks well, and he and Neville seem to be getting on nicely. I'm sure an outing to Diagon Alley will be a nice treat for them both, even if the goblins prove unsettling.  _Please_  consider visiting Ollivander for Neville.

Niceties done with, I cannot express my anger at what has been done to that poor child. He  _cannot_  go back to those terrible people. Albus can go boil his head as far as I'm concerned. 

Minerva

\-----

From Augusta, to my friend Minerva, greetings

The goblins were surprisingly helpful. We should consider enlisting Andromeda Tonks - a moderately distant relative through Dorea Potter, cousin of his godfather, and with connections to the Ministry through Nymphadora. You may be surprised to hear that both you and I were listed as potential guardians preferable to Lily's relatives.

We must decide, it seems, how much we want to rock the boat. Do we want to keep Albus unaware of what we are doing?

Augusta, your concerned friend

\-----

To Lady Augusta Longbottom, from Professor McGonagall, greetings and good wishes.

I write to you now from the grounds of Hogwarts, as we prepare to welcome this year's students. I look forward to seeing your charge once more, and I will make sure to meet with him privately to discuss your concerns. For now, I suggest letting him begin the school year without further upheaval, and instead make plans for next summer.

Minerva McGonagall

\-----

Augusta, Dowager Lady Longbottom, to Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, sends greetings and good wishes.

My grandson and I were escorting Heir Potter to Platform 9 3/4 and found that, for some unknown reason, he was unable to step through the barrier. As such, we have returned to Longbottom House and will floo from there to the Three Broomstick to meet the train when it arrives in Hogsmeade. You have my word that this unconventional arrival is purely due to the magical interference Heir Potter encountered.

Augusta Longbottom

\-----

To Augusta Longbottom, from Minerva McGonagall, greetings and good wishes.

You'll be pleased to hear that Neville is settling in well. He appears to have become good friends with Mr Potter, the youngest Mr Weasley, and Miss Granger. Despite the attention he is currently receiving from younger students and Professor Lockhart, I have found Heir Potter to be a fairly level-headed boy, and very supportive of his friends. With his new wand, Neville shows some improvement in my classes, and I am hearing good things from Professor Flitwick, as well.

Minerva

\-----

From Augusta Longbottom, to my clever friend Minerva, admiring greetings

I'm glad Neville is making friends. Do let me know how they're all getting on?

\-----

To Augusta, Dowager Lady Longbottom, from Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, greetings and good wishes.

Neville got in a fight today, but the business was derailed by a miscast spell from the youngest Mr Weasley before he could be injured. While I do not encourage fighting, Neville and Mr Weasley's chivalry and honour are to be commended.

I encourage you to get the story from him personally, if you are able.

Minerva McGonagall

\-----

From Augusta Longbottom, to Minerva McGonagall, greetings and good wishes.

You know how fast rumour flies when disaster looms. I remember what happened last time. I trust you will do all you can to safeguard your students, but Albus may yet stymie you. How can I help keep them safe?

Augusta

\-----

I wish I knew

M.

\-----

To Minerva, from Augusta, greetings

The tea enclosed offers alertness without heightened anxiety. The hatpin will chime if danger comes from behind you.

Take care, so you can take care of others.

Augusta

\-----

To Augusta, Dowager Lady Longbottom, Professor McGonagall sends greetings,

The Hospital Wing holds two more students than it should tonight. (Neither of them are Neville.) The first, Harry Potter, will be gone by morning: his arm was broken by a curiously focused bludger, and after a botched healing attempt by Professor Lockhart (damn the idiot), he is regrowing the bones in his forearm. The second, a muggle-born first year, is not so lucky. He has been petrified, and awaits Mandrake Restorative Draft, which itself is waiting on our own juvenile crop.

So it begins, Augusta. 

\-----

 _Why_  is my grandson insisting on remaining at school over Christmas?

Augusta

\-----

I suspect for the same reason Mr Potter, the youngest Mr Weasley, and Miss Granger are staying.

Merlin save me from the 'clever plans' of second years.

Minerva

\-----

From Augusta Longbottom to Minerva McGonagall, greetings and good wishes,

When I was a child, I was told parseltongue was a rare gift in Britain, but less so elsewhere, and there was no hint that it was restricted to 'evil' bloodlines. The child is twelve, for Merlin's sake! 

Augusta

\-----

 

_From Augusta, Dowager Lady Longbottom, regent of the House of Longbottom, to Harry, Heir of the House of Potter, Christmas greetings and good wishes._

_I've been kept abreast of happenings at Hogwarts by various sources, and I must say I'm unimpressed by the reasoning of the student body. Enclosed is a book on parseltongue, written before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's ascent, and you will note there is no mention of the gift being exclusively evil or exclusive to the House of Slytherin. Indeed, it is my suspicion you have inherited it through the House of Potter, from your grandmother's mother, who was native of Rajasthan._

_I hope you consider the book carefully, but in case it is not to your taste, I have also included some gingerbread._

_Augusta Longbottom_

 

\-----

To Augusta Longbottom, Minerva the harried sends greetings

The longer we go without an attack, the more anxious it makes me. The students are relaxing, with all the short-sightedness of youth, but I worry. Your tea has been a blessing. I hope your own endeavours have been fruitful, at least.

Minerva

\-----

To Minerva the harried, Augusta the sympathetic sends her condolences

I have included more tea, and the recipe. Andromeda Tonks, who I've been visiting with lately, recommends hot baths.

\-----

The other shoe dropped. Hermione Granger. Still petrification.

M.

\-----

To Minerva McGonagall, Acting Headmistress of Hogwarts, Augusta, Dowager Lady Longbottom, sends her support and concern

I am working on the Hagrid problem. Albus will manage himself, I'm sure. How are the mandrakes developing?

Augusta

\-----

Soon. Not soon enough for my tastes.

Minerva

\-----

Take care

Augusta

\-----

To Augusta Longbottom, Dowager Lady of House Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall, Acting Headmistress of Hogwarts, sends greetings and good wishes. 

Due to the danger posed by the self-professed 'Heir of Slytherin', Hogwarts will be closing until the culprit can be discovered. For this reason, the Hogwarts Express will be running tomorrow, arriving at Kings Cross station at 5:15pm, to return all students home.

You have our assurances that Hogwarts will be cooperating with the MLE to ensure the ongoing safety of the school.

Minerva McGonagall

\-----

I will expect you for tea at House Longbottom at your convenience.

Augusta

\-----

To Augusta Longbottom, Dowager Lady of House Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall, Acting Headmistress of Hogwarts, sends greetings and good wishes.

Events overnight have led to the apprehension of the 'Heir of Slytherin', and the students are no longer in danger. As such, they will remain at Hogwarts until the regularly scheduled end of term. A full explanation of events will be sent out shortly. We apologise for any inconvenience.

Minerva McGonagall

\----

I  _still_  expect you at House Longbottom at your convenience. I am sure you are in dire need of tea.

Augusta

\-----

You're not wrong.

M.


	3. Year Three

To my friend Minerva, from Augusta, who didn't expect a second grandson at this time of her life, greetings and good wishes.

Heir Potter arrived safely, after a short detour to allay suspicion. I must admit I am having difficulty planning how best to include Neville as I educate Heir Potter in what he needs to know - he is so profoundly ignorant of the world! He has been particularly curious about house-elves, and after some enquiry I discovered that he was the instrument of the freedom of one of Malfoy's, which had caused him great mischief during the term. At times I am at a loss to understand him, for he is neither like his father nor mother in motivation, regardless of his striking appearance. So far I have determined that, should he discover suffering of any kind, his primary thought becomes how to most directly end it, regardless of the cost. It is a noble impulse, but one that leads him to risk. I believe I may need to supplement the boys' Defence education, as events of the last two years have shown they will need to use it.

Augusta

\-----

To Augusta, from Minerva, an experienced educator of small boys, some advice:

The gap in their knowledge may be large, but you can make use of that. Above all, Neville lacks confidence; appoint him Harry's tutor, and give them puzzles to decipher together. Harry will seek out knowledge on his own if only you can make him curious enough. Such as, for example, about house-elves.

As to their Defence education, I do not disagree. Frankly, it has been fifty years since any student received a solid grounding, and our nation is the poorer for it. If you can find a trustworthy person, a tutor from the continent would be best, or one who has seen real action. I would offer, but even in the summers the needs of the school keep me busy, and my absence would be noted.

I caution you, however, to let them both have time to play. They are both in need of it. Let Harry teach Neville confidence on the broom, let Neville care for his plants, let them read terrible novels set in far-away places. They are children; let them be children.

Minerva

\-----

To wise Minerva, her grateful friend Augusta sends greetings and good wishes

I expect you for their birthdays, at the least. You will have an opportunity to speak to Harry privately about the future while Neville and I visit St Mungo's.

\-----

Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban. I am warned he seeks some person at Hogwarts. Be on guard.

M.

\-----

Augusta Longbottom, tired of this damnable war, to her wise friend Minerva McGonagall, sends greetings,

Those who say the war is over and done with are contemptible liars, my friend. Circumstances forced me to terrify the boys, as only the truth, I believe, could inspire sufficient caution in them. (I fear Harry's anger may yet lead him to recklessness.) 

Until now, subterfuge has been our friend, and it may yet serve us, but Harry  _cannot_  spend another year without legal magical guardianship. If the latest disasters prove to be more than aftershocks, he must have security. I will prepare what I can, as we have discussed, and await your word for the rest.

Augusta

\-----

Minerva, to her friend Augusta,

Preparations for term begin shortly, and the news is not good. I suggest you take tea with Madam Bones (whose niece is in Neville's year, as you are aware) to discuss the proposed security measures, and any other matters you wish. The Defence teacher is skilled, but risky. The CoMC teacher is Hagrid. If not for the events of last year, I would say I anticipated extraordinary risk to students. As it is, I am planning safeguards.

Despite all this, banning Harry or Neville from Hogsmeade is sure to cause disaster. Better a risk under my eye than an unknown and frustrated adventure. Any unrecognisable signature on Harry's slip will be accepted.

Minerva

\-----

Dementors at a school? I hope you've been laying in chocolate supplies

Augusta

\-----

First injury already. Hagrid showed the third-years hippogriffs, and Mr Malfoy insulted one. No permanent damage

M.

\-----

Tea is enclosed. Do encourage the children to write.

Augusta

\-----

To Lady Augusta Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, sends greetings and good wishes.

In their first Defence lesson of the year, the third year students were guided to confront a boggart, and the form of your grandson's has raised some concerns. It appeared for him in the guise of Professor Severus Snape, and private discussion with Professor Lupin suggested that Neville thought it might take on your own appearance as well. I will be discussing the matter with Neville privately, and encourage you to write to him.

Minerva McGonagall

\-----

He's afraid of me?

Augusta

\-----

From Minerva McGonagall, to my dear friend Augusta, greetings

He fears your disapproval. He is only a child, and you compare him always to his father, when Frank was a man. Your brother has been cruel to him, and he thinks you approve it. I urge you, be open with him. He isn't old enough to understand love and care unspoken.

On the matter of Professor Snape, bring it before the board. His treatment of Neville has been consistent and cruel.

Minerva

\-----

 

_From Lady Augusta Longbottom, to Neville, my grandson, greetings and good wishes_

_It is the duty of family to support and care for each other, and I have always prided myself on fulfilling my duty. But now, it seems, I must realise that I have failed you._

_I have often held you up in comparison to your father, who I miss more than I can say. I remember the man who was, and think of the man who could have been, and by doing so I am unjust to you. When Frank was a child, he was no stalwart hero of the Light. He was a child, with his own mistakes and fumblings and flaws. And I ought not disapprove in you what I accepted in him._

_Your parents would be angry with me, I am sure. They would have done better by you, for they were warm and loving people, and time has left me a stern old woman with a disapproving mien. I shall try harder from now on to live up to their memory, and speak to you with love and pride._

_Augusta Longbottom_

 

\-----

Black made it into the castle. If you have any more useful artefacts like that hat-pin, I suggest you send them to the boys.

M.

\-----

To Minerva, my dear friend, from Augusta Longbottom

I have followed your advice, and also placed a standing order with my tea supplier on your behalf. Deliveries will arrive fortnightly.

Augusta

\-----

To Augusta, Dowager Lady Longbottom, from Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, greetings and good wishes

Due to complaints made against Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master, Hogwarts is taking on a teaching assistant for Potions, Miss Rebecca Jacobi, who will monitor his classes to ensure fair treatment of students. The full judgement by the School Board is enclosed.

Professor Minerva McGonagall

\-----

To Minerva McGonagall, a worried Augusta Longbottom sends greetings 

That match will make history books, if only ones about Quidditch. I can't safely visit at this stage, but I beg you to reassure me as to Harry's condition, and to remind him that he may escape to Longbottom House when he chooses. Reports do not speak of the impact on other students - is Neville well?

Augusta

\-----

To Augusta Longbottom, from her friend Minerva, greetings and good wishes

Neville is well, and Harry appears recovered, though that does little to settle the nerves. Miss Jacobi has already proved her worth by volunteering to supervise (and guard) an all-houses study space near the library, for students who prefer to discuss their work. Her house-blindness is an asset, and I thank you for seeking a candidate from  _outside_  the pool of Hogwarts alumni. I believe Neville will stay here for the holidays, to keep Harry company, but I suggest you write to confirm that.

Minerva

\-----

 

_From Lady Augusta Longbottom, regent of House Longbottom, to Harry Potter, Heir of the House of Potter, Christmas greetings and good wishes_

_It seems, Heir Potter, that the danger surrounding you grows year by year, and though your courage and resilience have risen admirably to the task so far, your circumstances engender no little anxiety among those who care for you. Therefore I include a practical manual on the rudiments of defence - those skills which require no wandwork, and so can be practised outside the classroom. As a Christmas gift to me and Professor McGonagall, I entreat you to give it your consideration._

_For your own enjoyment, there is a Universal Gameboard, instructions included, with a small pouch of pieces. Only tap it with your wand and state the name of the game you wish to play, and it will be displayed for you. I hope it will help you and your friends pass the holidays happily._

_Merry Christmas_

_Augusta Longbottom_

 

\-----

He was sent a Firebolt, from no-one-knows-who. My caution is unappreciated.

M.

\-----

My dear friend,

When the child was disposed of according to the general's desire, instead of parents' will, the claims of others were left without legal resolution, including godfather. Come for tea as soon as you can.

\-----

To Augusta Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall sends greetings and good wishes

I very much enjoyed tea with you last week. As you requested, I have spoken to Miss Jacobi, and she reports that Neville's performance in Potions has improved. She hypothesises that he has been having trouble with discharges of accidental magic due to stress, which might explain the frequent necessity of replacing his cauldrons. It seems that the argument which divided him and Miss Granger from their friends Mr Potter and the youngest Mr Weasley has been resolved, now that the confiscated broom that was the root of the conflict has been returned. There is great anticipation among the student body for the upcoming match, where they will get to see the Firebolt in action.

Minerva McGonagall

\-----

Lady Augusta Longbottom, Dowager Lady of House Longbottom, Regent of House Longbottom, sends to Minerva McGonagall her strongest disapproval and most severe censure

As a professor at Hogwarts and Head of Gryffindor House, you are entrusted with the welfare of your students  _in loco parentis_ , and as such are duty-bound to guard their safety, protect their interests, and treat them justly in all matters.

How  _dare_  you speak to Neville as you did last night! If the portrait guarding Gryffindor Tower requires so many passwords that students cannot learn them, that is a fault of that portrait, and not the students! And if the same portrait is so lacking in judgement that it would let in a completely unknown adult purely because he is in possession of the passwords, then he is  _entirely_  unsuitable for guarding!

I will not contest the detention - that much could be safely argued to be fair - but such a long restriction from Hogsmeade is excessively severe, and by denying Neville the passwords to the Tower, you have denied him safety when there is a known murderer on the grounds! Is he to be your sacrificial goat for the benefit of the Boy Who Lived?

In respect of our friendship, I have not committed these words to a Howler, but know that you may not again presume upon that friendship until I have heard from Neville that you have offered a satisfactory apology.

Lady Augusta Longbottom

\-----

Lady Augusta Longbottom, Professor Minerva McGonagall begs you to receive this letter

Once again, all came to a head in a single night. The most salient facts are these: Pettigrew lives; Black received no trial; last night he won over Harry, and escaped execution; Lupin's condition will soon be widely known; all injuries healed overnight.

We have much to discuss, if you decide you will still admit my alliance.

Minerva McGonagall


	4. Year Four

To Lady Augusta Longbottom, Professor Minerva McGonagall sends greetings and good wishes

I must congratulate you on achieving one of the most startling headlines I have seen in many years. 'Boy-Who-Lived Sues Dumbledore' - it has an excellent ring to it.

Know that you may call on me for assistance at any time.

Minerva McGonagall

\-----

Lady Augusta Longbottom sends her greetings and good wishes to Professor Minerva McGonagall

If you would reassure Remus Lupin that we act  _for_  Harry's benefit, not  _against_  Albus, it would be appreciated. You might also inform him that myself and Andromeda Tonks are inclined to believe Harry about Sirius Black's innocence.

Augusta Longbottom

\-----

To Lady Augusta Longbottom, Professor Minerva McGonagall sends greetings and good wishes

Enclosed are birthday presents for Harry and Neville - in the primarily red paper for Harry, a pair of Quidditch goggles which will adjust to suit his eyesight; in the primarily gold paper for Neville, a guide to raising plants out of season. I only ask that if you consider either of the gifts inappropriate, you return them both to me so the boys don't doubt they are equal in my esteem. 

Minerva McGonagall

\-----

From Augusta Longbottom to Minerva McGonagall, greetings and good wishes

The gifts were thoughtful and appreciated. Neville has long since forgiven you, so I suppose I had better start to.

Augusta

\-----

To Lady Augusta Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall sends greetings and good wishes

Congratulations on your success; Albus is deeply perturbed but, I hope, thoughtful about the future. If he is to continue to run the school (and  _why_  is that allowed, really) he had better think more about the welfare of the children in his care. I have just heard that the Triwizard Tournament is coming to Hogwarts this year; it seems circumstances are determined to permanently ruin my peace of mind.

Don't worry about rushing to forgive me, Augusta. You were quite right, and I was entirely wrong. Neville is a kind child, and too patient with the cruelties of others. It is entirely your right to resent me.

Minerva

\-----

Come for tea as soon as you can. Something is wrong with the scar.

A.

\-----

To Lady Augusta Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall sends greetings and good wishes

While I am certain that Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Mr Bill Weasley, Mr Charlie Weasley, and Mr Percy Weasley will do their very best to supervise the younger members of their party, if you would like an additional level-headed chaperone, I have secured my availability to escort the boys. There is no need for you to brave the crowds.

Minerva

\-----

To Minerva McGonagall, Lady Augusta Longbottom, Regent of House Longbottom, Regent of House Potter, sends her most grateful thanks

Regardless of the opinions of the Ministry and the press, I am certain that the danger to the boys was very real. When I heard, it was only knowing of your presence that allowed me to avoid panic. You have my personal gratitude, and the gratitude of House Longbottom, for your protection of Neville, and the gratitude of House Potter for your protection of Harry. I have no doubt that the Weasleys will agree with me, as the Grangers would if they understood the danger their daughter had faced. I owe you a debt, Minerva, and though war (for war  _is_  brewing) may erase it as it settles all debts, for now you may call on me in any need. 

Augusta Longbottom

\-----

To Augusta, her old friend Minerva sends greetings and good wishes

I won't be so rude as to dismiss your concerns or your gratitude, but keeping less than a dozen children supervised as dangerous persons wandered the grounds was, in the doing, no great deed, and indeed far less taxing than my duties have been at Hogwarts these past two years. We still have time, Augusta, and though the Ministry are fools, we need not be. Let us act now, to limit the influence of our old enemies, and to gather our allies and arm them well. The Ministry is defanged; let us old Valkyries take up arms again. I will guard the children at school as I have always done, and trust to you the larger battleground. Under Albus' leadership, the Order of the Phoenix allowed our enemies to be reborn; let us now become the Order of Hecate, and guide them swiftly and finally to the Underworld.

...perhaps I am a little dramatic, but allow an old woman her illusions of grandeur when she faces a hard task.

Minerva

\-----

To wise Minerva, her invigorated friend Augusta sends greetings and thanks

Illusions may be spun into reality with careful attention, my friend, and I think the ones you spoke of ought to be. Fostering Harry has shown me just how much muggle-born wizards are required to learn when they join our world, and Andromeda agrees with me. We think it might be beneficial to establish a club for discussion of the wizarding world among muggle parents of magical children, and muggle-born wizards who have graduated Hogwarts. If you would duplicate the invitation enclosed and distribute it in your capacity as Deputy Headmistress, I would be most grateful.

Augusta

\-----

From Minerva to her friend Augusta,

I look forward to our next opportunity to have tea. I have, as requested, sent out your invitations to all known muggle parents. (Were you aware Hogwarts keeps a registry of that? It slipped my mind in our earlier discussions.) The Tournament has been announced, to much enthusiasm among the students, and much apprehension in my own mind. I have grave doubts about the efficacy of Albus' 'safety measures'.

Minerva

\-----

From a proud grandmother to her good friend,

Neville wrote me about the ferret incident. He thought it unfair and cruel, and hoped that I could help, even though young Malfoy was the victim. Expect to receive official word shortly about a teaching assistant for defence - the proposed candidate is a Mr Mathieu Martel.

Augusta

\-----

A deeply concerned Head of House sends greetings to Lady Longbottom

Mr Martel had better arrive soon. Harry came to me this evening, concerned for Neville, and reported that Moody demonstrated all three Unforgivables on spiders in class. I will speak to Albus, but expect little success.

Minerva

\-----

Augusta Longbottom, to Minerva McGonagall sends greetings and good wishes

The Magical Integration Alliance had our first substantive meeting today, and I must confess it was sorrowful. We began by discussing the state of wizarding politics, which topic led us quickly to the war, for indeed it underlies much that is done even now. Those of us who remember related as best we could what happened and how it came to be, and we all occupied ourselves with many what-ifs. What if prejudice had had a lesser foothold in the Wizengamot? What if muggles had been better equipped to recognise danger? What if more wizards had been ready to confront the enemy? Alas, we cannot change the past. We can only work and hope for a better future.

Augusta

\-----

My friend,

We have survived the first round of theatrics. Mr Martel makes himself doubly useful as a translator, for which we are all grateful.

Minerva

\-----

 

_Lady Augusta Longbottom, Regent of House Longbottom, Regent of House Potter, to Harry Potter, Heir of House Potter, sends greetings and good wishes_

_Regardless of how you name got in the cup - and I am certain Professor McGonagall will be investigating that to her greatest ability - you are now unavoidably confronted with a perilous task. However, while in the doing you must stand alone, in your preparations you may be aided honourably by friend and family. Teachers can give you no guidance, but they can offer tutoring when requested. I will meet you in Hogsmeade this weekend to discuss strategy, but in the meantime I suggest you go to Mr Martel and ask for his help. You are talented at Defense, but lack knowledge in comparison to the other entrants._

_You have my support, Harry. Don't concern yourself with winning; there are more important things._

_Augusta Longbottom_

 

\-----

The atmosphere is poisonous, and Skeeter is a vulture. It is to be dragons.

M.

\-----

Danger to Harry has drawn out the Grim. I will be there for the task, and you and I shall take tea.

Augusta

\-----

To Augusta Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall sends greetings and good wishes

I do hope you have furnished Harry with dancing lessons. I will be enlisting the aid of Miss Jacobi and Mr Martel to teach as much as I can, but Harry in particular will be on show. Advice on asking someone to the ball would, I think, be embarrassing but useful to him. 

Albus delights in the pageantry.

Minerva

\-----

To my dear friend Minerva, from a woman who is too old for this, greetings

I considered myself well shot of the agonies of puberty when Frank graduated, and now I find I must guide two more boys through? I will send them some reading material with their Christmas presents - and I  _will_  blame you for it.

Augusta

\-----

 

_To Harry Potter, Lady Augusta Longbottom sends Christmas greetings and good wishes_

_Hopefully you were wise enough to obey my message on the larger package. If not, I apologise for the indignity. As uncomfortable as this conversation is, someone must have it with you._

_The Yule Ball reminded me that you and Neville are old enough for dates and kisses and the usual related things, and that I have been remiss in my duty in educating you on the matter. Please read the enclosed texts, and discuss them with myself, Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Remus Lupin, one of the older Weasleys, or any other trusted adult. You may feel foolish or awkward, but I promise that all who care about you would far rather the conversation than that you get into mischief. Practice the appropriate charms before use, and use them assiduously should the situation arise. If you are uncertain about an act, there is no shame in waiting; if your partner is uncertain, there IS shame in pressing them. Act with honour and honesty, keep your promises, and give each party's enjoyment equal weight._

_My grandmaternal duty satisfied, I shall turn to less uncomfortable matters. Your flying in the first task was a joy to watch (even if the danger had my heart in my throat). I am sure you miss Quidditch dearly, so the Christmas gift enclosed is a practice snitch. It is enchanted to remain within a five hundred foot sphere of the place it was activated, which may be done by tapping it with a wand. Another tap will deactivate it so you may safely put it down. Enjoy it, and don't let the tasks ahead rob you of play._

_Merry Christmas_

_Augusta Longbottom_

 

\-----

To my friend Augusta, Minerva McGonagall sends greetings.

The ball is over with no disasters, thank goodness, so I have two months to attempt to relax before the second task. It's odd - I saw more left-hand couples among the visiting students than the ones from Hogwarts, and there were many more Hogwarts students present. I wonder if it is a consequence of the war, with so many marriages aimed at restoring family lines. I remember it being more common.

Minerva

\-----

To Minerva, Augusta sends greetings and good wishes

The MIA had an interesting conversation on the topic, as muggle attitudes to such couples have been in flux over the last decade. Apparently a virulent and vicious disease has emerged, and is much associated with left-hand men. I admit, were I not so concerned with the war, I would be greatly worried; as it is, I shall leave it to the healers among us, for my mind is entirely occupied. 

I hope Hagrid is not doing too poorly after the article. Any progress regarding the cup?

Augusta

\-----

To Augusta Longbottom, from her frustrated friend Minerva, greetings and good wishes

The threat of disease crossing the barrier between magic and muggle is indeed a terror; I suppose we ought to be grateful that the barrier exists at all.

Moody continues temperamental and odd. Crouch has absented himself entirely. Please encourage Amelia Bones to investigate his absence? I cannot from here, but it disturbs me.

Albus is currently occupying himself with choosing which 'most treasured person' for each champion is to be made bait in the next task. Once again, I scoff at his 'safety measures'. It reminds me, though, that Albus, who mixes little with the students, relies a great deal upon his twinkling gaze for insight. If you were to arrange for an expert in Occlumency that I might discreetly visit for tutoring during the summer, I would be grateful.

Minerva

\-----

You will be pleased to hear that Harry has owled me to request a supply of gillyweed. He will have a sufficient quantity within the week.

Augusta

\-----

Minerva McGonagall, to her dear friend Augusta sends greetings and begs comfort

I am sickened by the task I was bid to perform today. Neville and Hermione were stalwart and understanding, but they are children. Children of my house, in my care, who I delivered into danger by my own hand. In the last war I swore never to be complacent when wrong was being done, and today I feel I broke that vow. Why do we let it happen, Augusta? Why do we adults stand by and cheer when children throw themselves into danger for our entertainment?

Neville acknowledges no wrong-doing on my part, but I beg your forgiveness

Minerva

\-----

Come to Longbottom House tomorrow night for tea. The floo will be open

Augusta

\-----

To Augusta, from Minerva, greetings and good wishes

The school has settled into a sense of normality I haven't had in almost three years. Both Moody and Snape have been behaving, and the continued presence of Miss Jacobi and Mr Martel has done wonders for house unity, and for the students who struggle with classes. Perhaps we will find means to acquire a teaching assistant for Professor Binns next, and students will be able to develop an actual interest in history.

Minerva McGonagall

\-----

Crouch has been found. Be on guard.

A.

\-----

Expect Harry at Longbottom House on Saturday. If you know a trusted Mind Magic expert, have them on hand. Something is very wrong.

M.

\-----

I have encouraged him to speak to Albus - not to trust, but to learn. I have told him what I can

A.

\-----

Thank god for that locket, Augusta. Fudge believed none of it. Skeeter is a menace. Albus is convening the old Order. 

The war has begun again.

Minerva

\-----

 

_From Lady Augusta Longbottom, Dowager Lady of House Longbottom, Regent of House Longbottom, Regent of House Potter, to the members of the Magical Integration Alliance, greetings and good wishes_

_The press within the wizarding world is often biased, and this week it has been spectacularly so. Therefore I will offer my own summary of recent events, from personal knowledge and the word of persons trusted by me, and I will vouch for the truth of all of it. Any questions may be directed to me personally at our next gathering._

  * _In the year 1991, a wraith (that is, a surviving spirit remnant without human body) of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (hereafter referred to as Tom Riddle, his birth name) infiltrated Hogwarts School by possessing a voluntary host, Quirinus Quirrell, who was the Defence professor. During the year, Quirrell and his passenger consumed unicorn blood, which preserves life and corrupts it at the same time. Quirrell and his passenger attempted to gain access to the Philosopher's Stone, which was hidden in the school, and can provide immortality when properly used. At that time, they were interrupted by Harry Potter, then aged eleven, who through a combination of magical coincidences, killed Quirrell in self-defence. The wraith escaped._
  * _In the year 1992, a separate spirit of Tom Riddle (the nature of its formation unknown), used an artefact of his school days to involuntarily possess a Hogwarts student, and through her to command a basilisk that lived in a hidden chamber of the school. This basilisk caused several petrifications, but no deaths. The spirit then attempted to use the life-force of the possessed child to bring itself to true life, but was interrupted by Harry Potter, then aged twelve. With the aid of a phoenix (a powerfully magical bird), the basilisk was killed, and the spirit and the artefact it came from were destroyed._
  * _In the year 1994, a group of unknown individuals dressed as Death Eaters (that is, sworn followers of Tom Riddle) infiltrated the Quidditch World Cup in the Forest of Dean, tormented a local muggle family in a public spectacle, and displayed Tom Riddle's sign (that is, the skull and snake, in green light) above the incident. No culprits were caught, but as many as a dozen persons who were suspected to be Death Eaters during the war are known to be at large._
  * _Also in 1994, Bartemius Crouch Senior (who was the Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement during the war) was captured and imprisoned by his son, Bartemius Crouch Junior, a convicted Death Eater who was believed by all to be dead. His absence was successfully disguised until one month ago. Bartemius Crouch Junior went on to capture Alastor Moody (a retired Auror of great distinction), imprisoning him also, and impersonating him with Polyjuice (a shape-shifting potion) in order to take his place as Professor of Defence at Hogwarts. This deception was discovered shortly after the final task of the Triwizard Tournament, one week ago._
  * _The final task of the Triwizard Tournament was won jointly by Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory, who reached the trophy cup in the centre of the maze at the same time, and decided to grasp it together. The cup was expected to portkey them out of the maze, but brought them instead to a cemetery. Harry recognised the pain in his scar which has always thus far been associated with Tom Riddle's presence and made use of a different portkey to bring himself and Cedric Diggory to safety._



_While I would prefer to believe that Tom Riddle died a final death in 1981, the evidence is otherwise. I know not how it was accomplished, but I am forced to believe that he is attempting to return to full life, and it appears that he is gaining support once more. I urge all of you to look the safety of yourselves and your families._

_With great sorrow,_

_Lady Augusta Longbottom_


	5. Year Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Code names**  
>  Athena = Minerva McGonagall  
> Eusebeia = Augusta Longbottom  
> Hestia = Molly Weasley  
> Janus = Albus Dumbledore  
> Pegasus = Harry Potter  
> Soteria = Andromeda Tonks  
> Themis = Amelia Bones

To Augusta Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall sends greetings and good wishes

It seems I am to be your Persephone, travelling back and forth to Hades like a phoenix, dying and living and dying again. It is a Grim place. Perhaps Molly Weasley could be persuaded to take that duty in my place.

Minerva

\-----

Since you are already our Minerva, of course you can't be Persephone as well. I have spoken to Molly, though I think the name Hestia suits her better.

Augusta

\-----

Hestia suits her very well. We really  _must_  find some secure means of communication. And swift.

Minerva

\-----

From Augusta, to Minerva, greetings and good wishes

Did you know that muggles have a means of instantaneously communicating speech between buildings, even ones across the globe? Like floo, but only for sound. Sadly, I'm told that the sound travels by wires which must be laid by muggle companies, so it is impractical for many wizards. But with these devices (called phones), and with muggles being so very numerous, they have come up with a method for spreading word quickly among large group, called a phone tree. Person one has a list of two or three people to contact, each of which has two or three people to contact, and so on for as many layers as necessary. We calculated at our last meeting that it would take only five layers to contact the entire membership of the MIA, with each person only having to speak to four others. If we could only make the messages swift, it would be very convenient.

Augusta

\-----

I believe I have a possible solution for you.

M.

\-----

To my friend,

Your ideas were good, and are being implemented by A.T. among her group. With you our Minerva, and M.W. Hestia, A.T. claimed the name Soteria, and A.B. Themis. Safety and justice: good goals for us, I think. In keeping with the theme, perhaps I shall call myself Eusebeia, she who represents right conduct and duty. 

Burn this, Athena, or there will be no good in such fanciful code names

\-----

From Athena, to Eusebeia, greetings and good wishes

You're right, they are fanciful. I feel as silly as if I was fifty years younger. Still, I am more sensible than a Ministry which deplores a child as a liar so it can keep its head in the sand about rumours. Please tell me you have something in mind, perhaps working with Themis to deliver the fate you offered our long-bearded Janus? 

\-----

Eusebeia sends to Athena her greetings and good wishes,

Two-faced, is he? It suits him. It is a sad day when children must defend against the smiling eyes of a teacher, but their studies proceed well in that field. Oddly, it has had the side effect of reducing headaches (a result that I suspect Janus would find significant). Fudge is a problem, and one I am gathering allies to address as swiftly as I may. Voting blocs are very useful things.

\-----

From Athena to cunning Eusebeia, greetings and good wishes

Allies sound tremendously reassuring. Perhaps I should gather some of my own among my colleagues. Janus recommends the black-haired harasser of your grandchild, but I am disinclined to agree. Perhaps I will speak to his assistant instead

\-----

Eusebeia sends Athena weary greetings

I am playing host now to more than double my house's usual teenage population, to save Hestia from managing her underaged offspring while in Janus' headquarters. No, she hasn't added any - the fifth is a good friend of the boys, now taking advantage of my library. I am grateful it is only the  _underaged_  offspring I am minding.

\-----

To Eusebeia, Athena sends a suggestion

Enlist their canine friends - one is entertaining, and the other is sensible. I have no doubt the children will come out of the experience better educated.

\-----

To rightly-named Athena, Eusebeia sends greetings and gratitude

The arrangement you suggested is improving moods all round, which is direly needed. I confess my surprise that Janus has not tried harder to gain access to my ward.

\-----

To Eusebeia, Athena sends her congratulations

I don't think the Prophet's printed a retraction in a decade! May I suggest, if you wish to get ahead of the press, speaking to Sharazad Shafiq? As a Ravenclaw student, I remember her distinguishing herself with her political astuteness and the quality of her writing, and I  _believe_  she intended to go into journalism. I'm afraid I don't know if she ever married.

\-----

To Athena, Eusebeia sends greetings and good wishes

Truly, as guardian of our children, you hear about everything. Ms Shafiq is invaluable, and has already begun work on a series of pamphlets entitled  _A Guide to the Wizengamot_. The first will, by necessity, discuss the structure of the Wizengamot, its over-arching functions, and its Chief Warlock. From there, each pamphlet will offer a brief biography of between five and ten members, including a survey of notable moments in their voting history, and any legislature they have introduced. I have no doubt this publication will shed great light on the actions of the Wizengamot and its members, and I have vouchsafed to ensure it is funded for its entire length.

\-----

To Lady Augusta Longbottom, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, sends greetings and congratulations

As a Hogwarts teacher, it is my privilege to watch children learn and grow, and it has been a joy to watch Neville go through the journey of his junior years at Hogwarts. In first year he came to us shy and uncertain, often overshadowed by his louder classmates, but even then he distinguished himself through his determination and his moral fortitude. As he has grown, Neville has gained in confidence, and truly begun to shine. He is not fearless; he faces his fears undaunted. He is diligent in even his worst subjects, and in his best he is outstanding. He has a knack for Charms, and a true gift for Herbology. He is a stalwart and generous friend, and compassionate to all.  It is a great pleasure to offer him a prefect's badge, for more than any boy in his year (and some both older and younger), he represents the qualities of a true Gryffindor. 

Be proud of him, Augusta, as I am.

Professor Minerva McGonagall

\-----

Athena,

I've heard about the Defence professor. Themis and I are working on it

Eusebeia

\-----

To Eusebeia, Athena sends greetings

She is utterly intolerable. Her curriculum proposes a purely theoretical course of study, using Slinkhard.  _Slinkhard!_  Thank goodness we were able to keep an assistant on staff. He and the potions assistant have volunteered to share responsibility for the general study room, and each offer a 'remedial study group' in their subject for juniors, and one for seniors. Hopefully it will keep frustrations from overflowing. H has already won himself a week of detentions by arguing with her.

\-----

I've had word from N. You  _must_  interrupt one of H's detentions. As soon as you can

A.

\-----

To Eusebeia, Athena sends heartfelt thanks

It was a horror, but better before my eyes than unseen and unknown. Only the Wizengamot or the Ministry can remove her, but she will be supervised at all times while with students. Hopefully her assistant won't go mad from her company.

\-----

To Athena, Eusebeia sends warm greetings

Themis works swiftly, and justice will be done.

Don't forget to use that mirror we worked so hard on; I'm sure you can find a secure place for conversation.

\-----

Perhaps it is revenge; she is now 'inspecting' all  _our_  classes

M.

\-----

She has the full backing of the Minister. We shall be the tailor that killed seven with one blow if we can only build this case right.

A.

\-----

She has disbanded the study groups and 'remedial' classes. There'll be a riot soon

M.

\-----

To Athena, from Eusebeia,

Since the emergency, I have been occupied with comforting Hestia, but please be assured that all will be well. The crisis has passed, and though the gap in H's shields as he slept (we really must name him) is unfortunate, at least in this instance it was useful. Hestia will be offering beacons to Janus' order, similar to the ones Soteria has given her charges, which may be monitored from their headquarters as Soteria's charges are monitored by the wizards among them. 

I am afraid there will be little time for us to speak, busy as I am; perhaps you might confide in your friend in the greenhouses? She is a sensible and stalwart woman, and I am sure she may be persuaded to appropriate secrecy. Invoke my grandson for an excuse, if you must.

\-----

Thank you for the news. May I suggest Pegasus, who carries Zeus' thunderbolts?

Enjoy your Christmas as you can. I have enclosed a sample of tea, given to me by my friend in the greenhouses, for you to enjoy.

Athena

\-----

Augusta, to my dear friend Minerva sends greetings,

I don't know why it struck me so hard to see them this year. I'm afraid I owe Neville an apology; I was very short with him.

The winter lies heavy on me, Minerva. My son was lost in the war, and now my grandson prepares to face his own foes. He looks a good deal like Frank, you know, as he once was. I fear I will mourn them both.

Augusta

\-----

I will be there on Boxing Day for tea.

Your friend, Minerva

\-----

Eusebeia, to Athena sends greetings,

The Malfoy edition of the Wizengamot pamphlets comes out this week. Themis is almost ready to move on the Minister and his handmaiden. (What a dreadful image! I doubt that she considers herself such.) Endure only a little further, my friend.

\-----

Janus is having the black-haired potioner teach Pegasus to guard his mind. Has he gone mad?

M.

\-----

To Athena, from Eusebeia, greetings

I have given the matter much thought over the years. Thus far my conclusions are as follows: to Janus, all persons are either good, in which case they are to be trusted unhesitatingly, or they are not, in which case they are corrupted and to be pitied. It is not an effective strategy for managing people. One might go so far as calling it delusional.

My alliances are prepared. Themis moves this week.

\-----

Thank god. Both Janus and the children were ready to do something drastic. Tell Themis she has my support if she chooses to run, now the position is open.

Athena

\-----

 

_Lady Augusta Longbottom, Dowager Lady of House Longbottom, Regent of House Longbottom, Regent of House Potter, sends to the members of the Magical Integration Alliance her greetings and good wishes_

_As once again the British wizarding world has been brought to clamour and rumour, and as our press is sadly undedicated to truth, and as an eyewitness at the recent trial of ex-Minister Cornelius Fudge, I offer a summary and explanation of recent events to this excellent body. While I am not without my own strong opinions on this matter, my words may be verified by a request to the Department of Ministerial Records, which holds transcripts of all open trials and sessions of the Wizengamot, and will deliver copies to any citizen of Wizarding Britain. If you would like an explanation of the general proceedings of that body, I recommend S. Shafiq's_ A Guide to the Wizengamot, Vol. I.

_Cornelius Fudge, who was appointed Minister for Magic in 1990, was accused of several counts of grievous and in some cases felonious misconduct. Key incidents include the following:_

  * _The unilateral imprisonment in Azkaban of Rubeus Hagrid, without trial or confession to any crime, in 1993_
  * _The unilateral appointment of a large guard of Dementors around Hogwarts school in 1993-94, which resulted in multiple attacks on innocents (including a mass swarming during a Quidditch game), increased depression among the students, and loss of business in Hogsmeade village_
  * _The denial of an MLE guard to suspected targets of Azkaban escapee Sirius Black since his escape in 1993_
  * _The suppression of investigation into the disappearance of Bartemius Crouch Senior, a past Ministerial candidate, in 1994_
  * _The unilateral decision to bring a Dementor into the presence of self-proclaimed Death Eater, Bartemius Crouch Junior, in 1994, which resulted in him being Kissed without questioning, testimony, or trial_
  * _Instigating and sponsoring a libellous media campaign against Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Harry Potter, then aged fifteen, in 1995_
  * _Unilaterally authorising the dismissal of any Ministry employee found to be associated with Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the WIzengamot, in 1995_
  * _Unilaterally installing his Senior Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, as Professor of Defence at Hogwarts, without consent of the school board, in 1995_
  * _Personally authorising the use of a blood quill on students of Hogwarts by his Senior Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, in 1995_
  * _Using Ministerial powers to extend the authority of his Senior Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, within Hogwarts, without consent of the school board or the headmaster, in 1995-96_



_Mr Fudge was declared guilty of all charges, dismissed from office, and sentenced to ten years in Azkaban. His Senior Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, has been arrested, and will remain in holding until her trial in two weeks' time. The election of Mr Fudge's replacement, in which all British-born wizards over the age of seventeen are encouraged to vote, will take place on January 30th, with polling places to be published shortly. Personally, I will be supporting Madam Amelia Bones, currently Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department, but I will be glad discuss her candidacy and Mr Scrimgeour's at our next meeting._

_Lady Augusta Longbottom_

 

\-----

To Augusta, Minerva sends greetings and good wishes,

If there was any fondness for Fudge in the student body, you wouldn't know it over the celebrations of Umbridge's departure. Mr Martel, who is temporarily  _Professor_  Martel, reports that his students, particularly those with some social affiliation with Harry Potter, have improved remarkably (and suspiciously) since the last time he saw them do practical work. No-one credits Umbridge. Neville in particular, you will be glad to hear, is now an EE student in Defence. Even the house elves are happier; meals have been unusually abundant since the trial.

With my most heartfelt congratulations,

Minerva

\-----

Themis will be contacting Janus to offer MLE guards. Rally the staff; Pegasus has been a target of every aggression so far.

Eusebeia

\-----

Augusta,

I have spent the days since the breakout comforting frightened children, as have Pomona and Filius. Severus, I believe, has had more complex emotions to soothe. Neville has been more angry than afraid; Merlin save us from the recklessness of angry boys. I am wracking my brains for ways to occupy them productively in our defences so they aren't tempted to find ways to attack. Remind Andromeda to look to her wards; I know you already are.

Minerva

\-----

Teach them to defend the youngest

A.

\-----

To Eusebeia, Athena sends frustrated greetings

I am fast running out of patience with Janus. Something must have happened in Pegasus' private lessons with the potioner (I suppose we ought to name him, but I resist granting him significance just because Janus insists on including him). Pegasus is shaken, and the other is in an utterly  _foul_  mood. Please pass on my congratulations to Themis; I won't have an opportunity to do so personally for some time.

\-----

If Janus would go to the battleground and leave the school to you, it would save us all a great deal of strife.

Eusebeia

\-----

To Lady Augusta Longbottom, Professor Minerva McGonagall sends greetings and good wishes

Having just concluded the pre-OWLs career discussions, I felt I should inform you that both Neville and Harry have expressed interest in joining the aurors. I felt like I was facing their fathers all over again, to tell the truth. While it is an honourable profession, I think they are driven more by circumstances than their own natures; they will not listen to me now, but I think they would be wise to take a year or two to consider their responsibilities as young lords before embarking on a profession. 

I live in hope that they will have such leisure

Minerva

\-----

The boys are with me. The crisis is in Janus' hands now.

A.

\-----

Athena to Eusebeia sends greetings,

I am fearful and relieved at once - relieved that this battle was not lost (and that all injuries could be healed), and fearful of what it foretells. Give my congratulations to Themis on the arrests. Janus seems undaunted by the result of the confrontation, but he is clearly more occupied with generalship than with his students. He was cloistered with Pegasus for long enough to perturb the boy today; whatever was said, I believe we must know, if Pegasus is at all willing to confide it.

Soon I will have an open schedule again, and I will see you for tea.

Athena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Code names**  
>  Athena = Minerva McGonagall  
> Eusebeia = Augusta Longbottom  
> Hestia = Molly Weasley  
> Janus = Albus Dumbledore  
> Pegasus = Harry Potter  
> Soteria = Andromeda Tonks  
> Themis = Amelia Bones


	6. Year Six

Press Statement by Minister Amelia Bones, June 19th, 1996

_"Yesterday evening, a group of twelve individuals, wearing the uniform of the terrorist 'Death Eater' group, infiltrated the Department of Mysteries and attempted to steal an unknown item. Furthermore, a person claiming to be Lord Voldemort (henceforth referred to as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) apparated into the Ministry Atrium, where he was confronted by Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore. Following this confrontation, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named disapparated from the Ministry with one of the Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange, who escaped from Azkaban in January. The other eleven individuals were apprehended by a group of Aurors and concerned citizens, and are now in holding, awaiting trial. This group includes Antonin Dolohov, Ivan Jugson, Rabastan Lestrange, Rookwood Lestrange, Marcellus Mulciber, and Augustus Rookwood, who also escaped from Azkaban in January. The other five persons present, to the deep concern of the Ministry, were Lord Avery, Lord Crabbe, Lord Malfoy, Lord Nott, and Ministry employee Walden Macnair. There is no evidence at this stage to suggest that their presence was in any way coerced, compelled, or otherwise involuntary._

_Given yesterdays events, the Ministry of Magic is forced to acknowledge that the Death Eaters and their leader, Lord Voldemort, are once again active. As such, we will be raising security levels at all Ministry sites, and increasing the MLE budget in order to accommodate recruitment. Any person with a NEWT in Defence higher than Acceptable (or international equivalent) is encouraged to consider contributing their skills to the vital endeavour of apprehending this group. We all remember what can happen if a terrorist group is allowed to grow unchecked; we will not permit it to do so._

_I encourage all Britain's wizards and witches to review the Disarming Charm, the Shield Charm, and the Emergency Call Charm. The Ministry will be running evening classes on Apparition for those who completed school without gaining their license. The Ministry is here for your defense, but we call upon all wizards to be ready to protect themselves until Ministry wizards arrive in case they should encounter a member of the Death Eater group._

_I will now take questions."_

 

\-----

From Athena to Eusebeia, greetings and good wishes

Janus has done himself some mischief, and his hand is in a dreadful state. He shouldn't be splitting himself so many ways, but it seems he is determined to be all things to all men. I think he might be persuaded to give up the school - he is obviously not invested in it - but Pegasus is here, and he likes to have access to Pegasus when he chooses. 

I did respect him once. Enough to let him leave a baby on a doorstep, to my shame. Was he a better man then, or was I more foolish? Or maybe I have become bitter and resentful with the passing of time. 

Athena

\-----

To my dear friend Athena, Eusebeia sends greetings

Don't be so harsh on yourself; we were all taught to stand by when Janus led. I am angry with him too, and whatever mischief it is, I find I don't much care if it causes him some misery. He came here today, with no apology at all for those dreadful occlumency lessons Pegasus had last year, and announced that he would be giving the boy private lessons once he returns to school. I am greatly afraid he has come to believe the story of the Saviour. Pegasus is only a boy, Athena. It is not for children to fight our wars, but I don't know if I'll be able to keep them from it, or the war from them. 

Duty must be done, but that does not mean it is easy in the doing.

Eusebeia

\-----

Professor Minerva McGonagall, to Augusta Longbottom sends greetings and good wishes

The boys will be receiving the OWLs shortly, as they have just arrived in my office. Encourage them to be proud of their accomplishments, for though they may not shine academically as their friend Miss Granger does, they  _have_  accomplished much. When considering their NEWT subjects, remind them that the war  _will_  end, and they should plan for the life they live afterwards. (And, if you will, let them know quietly that although Professor Snape will remain on staff, Miss Jacobi will be taking over Potions as a full professor; it may affect their choices.) 

Minerva McGonagall

\-----

We made our Alley pilgrimage unscathed, but there were some disturbing observations. Please turn your thoughts to the matter of the Slytherin students and their loyalties; I believe it may become a problem.

A.

\-----

Your concerns were apt and timely; the white-haired dragon and his friends attacked Pegasus on the train - and Pegasus confided that they are expecting to be recruited. Perhaps the new potions professor can model a middle path to them, or to the younger ones. The new role of her predecessor has caused some dismay, but I am hopeful his experienced assistant will serve the children well. 

Athena

\-----

To Athena, Eusebeia sends some lighter news,

Hestia's incorrigible boys are now competing with the canines to plan mischief for our foe. Having seen the results of both generations' scheming before, I'm sure you will agree that our enemies will be...excessively inconvenienced.

\-----

Some lighter news in return:

At his first practice as Captain, Pegasus was beseiged by hopeful applicants of every age and three different houses. Regardless of his own affections (which I do not choose to speculate upon), it seems he will be navigating the affections of others this year.

Athena

\-----

You have given me a much needed laugh, old friend. Yesterday I heard from Soteria that the emergency beacons she sowed among her charges have begun to see use. So far, disaster has been averted.

Eusebeia

\-----

That is very mixed news. A student was attacked by a cursed artefact today - Pegasus believes the culprit to be the pale dragon. I am not sure, but I am investigating.

Athena

\-----

I suppose Janus is unwilling to consult the MLE?

E.

\-----

He has no faith in them. Pegasus, it seems, has become so embroiled in the hormonal stew of student relationships that his interest in the dragon has waned.

Small blessings.

Athena

\-----

Lady Augusta Longbottom, to Professor Minerva McGonagall sends Christmas greetings and good wishes

With so many Christmases behind us, there is no such thing as an original gift, so enclosed is a practical one: a new pair of black boots, sturdy but well-shaped. Once un-shrunk, they will size to fit the first wearer, and then stretch only as much as leather normally does. The red package is from the boys.

It is good to have them with me; we may not have the bustle of the Weasleys, but I think we have learnt to be comfortable together as they have grown. And of course, for certain friends, I am glad to play host, so we are not restricted to a company of just three. This year I am not burdened by the dreadful injury of a friend, but I expect, nevertheless, to see you on Boxing Day for tea.

Augusta

\-----

Burn this when you have read it. Security spells are not enough for this. By the word of Pegasus, Janus spoke of Horcruxes.

Athena

\-----

From Eusebeia to Athena, thoughtful greetings

After a night's sleep, your verbal report raises even more questions. Poison in an unopened, ungifted bottle is a very indiscriminate weapon. What poison was used? How was it disguised? Is there any possibility that the love potion was connected? (And if I were you, I would advise the professor of that subject to deliver an ethics lecture on the point.) The owner of the bottle must be suspect, but she has been a steadfast ally of the student body since she was appointed to her assistant role. Furthermore, she poured mead into her own cup. Should we then suspect the seller? She is widely trusted. 

A thought - I began to write how frustrated I was that Janus would not admit outside aid...as I have done once before this year. Two quite different incidents, but perhaps there is a connection.

Eusebeia

\-----

From Minerva to Augusta, greetings and laughter

Someday I will borrow Albus' pensieve to show you today's Quidditch match - and more to the point, Miss Lovegood's commentating. I have  _never_  heard the like.

Minerva

\-----

Use the mirror when you have utmost privacy. I asked Soteria and her grim cousin to look into the serious matter you owled me about, and I have news.

Eusebeia

\-----

I spoke to Pegasus. Janus has identified six and destroyed two. I will not commit more to writing

Athena

\-----

I don't understand Janus' fanaticism for having knowledge in as few hands as possible. I have spoken to the others of Hecate, and they are (discretely) searching.

Eusebeia

\-----

I cannot bear to write of tonight's events. Pegasus knows the whole of it, but was not ready to speak, so I do not. We must speak with him, and I think we must bring him into our whole confidence. 

My grief today weighs the heavier for being so conflicted.

Athena


	7. Year Seven

From Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Master of Transfiguration, to Lady Augusta Longbottom, Dowager Lady of House Longbottom, Regent of House Longbottom, Regent of House Potter, greetings and good wishes

Whereas the previous Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, was most grievously struck down on the 30th of June by Master Severus Snape, at the time Professor of Defence at Hogwarts School,

And whereas I was, at that time, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School, and had been employed at the school since 1956

And whereas the School Board of Hogwarts has seen fit to confirm my promotion to the post,

I, Minerva McGonagall, have been declared the new Headmistress of Hogwarts School.

 

By necessity, staff changes must take place. My replacement as Deputy Headmistress will be Madam Rolanda Hooch, a long-standing member of Hogwarts staff who is well known for her strict fairness to all houses. As Headmistress, I am unable to remain Head of Gryffindor House, and so that role will pass to Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, our Care of Magical Creatures professor. I am also unable to teach the entire Transfiguration curriculum, as it is a core subject and requires much time. Having held the post for more than forty years, I am reluctant to give it up, so will continue to teach the senior students in their fifth, sixth, and seventh years. Taking on the junior students, we are pleased to welcome Professor Tiresias Smethwyck, Hogwarts graduate of 1972, Master of Transfiguration, lately of Greece. Professor Smethwyck has also consented to become Head of Slytherin House, as Master Snape has clearly disqualified himself, and no other current staff members were Slytherin students. Mr Mathieu Martel will be replacing Master Snape as Professor of Defence against the Dark Arts.

As recent events both inside and outside the school have raised security concerns, Hogwarts School has recruited the assistance of the Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror Nymphadora Tonks, and cursebreaker Mr William Weasley to review the wards surrounding the school and the contents of the castle over the course of the summer. We are committed to providing safety and security to the children attending the school; they are our future, and they are precious. 

Minerva McGonagall

\-----

To Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, from Augusta Longbottom, greetings and congratulations

It's a well-deserved promotion, and I know you will handle it excellently. I'm sure you are busy, so I will raise only a few points:

Conversations with the children have reminded me that the capacities of house elves are often overlooked

The changing room on the seventh floor must be an urgent priority, as an unknown quantity

Hostile entrance to Hogwarts has thus far been always by disguise and betrayal, not frontal assault

There will be senior students who will be glad to be involved in security matters

Augusta

\-----

To Eusebeia, Athena sends greetings and thanks,

Your advice was good. The house-elves' aid has been inestimable, as their knowledge of the grounds is unrivalled. They also have access to all aspects of what they name 'the Come and Go Room', and have kindly enticed it to present us with an aspect containing all the magical objects it holds. I cannot describe the volume we are confronted with, but Hestia's son and I have been making progress. If any members of Janus' Order have experience with identifying the nature of spelled objects, I would welcome their assistance.

I think it is time to speak to the boys openly about the Order of Hecate. Explain our allies, our knowledge, our plans, so they know that unlike Janus, we have adults willing to act. Explain our policies on secrecy, and how and why we differ from Janus. Tell them I will need them to protect the children at the school. Above all, try to show Pegasus that he need not act alone; that he has allies outside the school as well as within it. 

Consider also our relation to Janus' Order. Should we join forces, now his leadership is gone?

Athena

\-----

Athena,

Janus intended Pegasus to seek out certain dark artefacts himself! With only the aid of his friends! I have reassured Pegasus that Soteria is already considering the identity of R.A.B., Themis has assigned the snake high priority among the Aurors, and that you and I and Hestia are on the lookout for cup and diadem. I believe he was relieved and somewhat shocked to have our active assistance.

Eusebeia

\-----

To Eusebeia, Athena sends disillusioned greetings

Curse that man.

Speaking of curses, Hestia's son has helped me identify a number of dark objects to begin with, and is skillfully disarming or containing them as I consider the potential for mischief in the things remaining. It will be a long task, and I suspect a great quantity will simply be secured out of reach until future summers. I have recruited the other staff to assist me, which will make the work go faster, but there is only so much time they are willing to give.

Would they be offended, do you think, if I asked them to swear an oath for the protection of my charges?

Athena

\-----

From Eusebeia to Athena, greetings and good wishes

Word it carefully, and include appropriate limitations, and I think it will be accepted. Ask for their input on the phrasing. I think it wise, and appropriately cautious.

I have grave news. We believe R.A.B. to be Soteria's deceased cousin. Mirror-call me, and I will update you on the details.

Eusebeia

\-----

I have even graver news than you did. The diadem was hidden in the school. I will deal with it.

Athena

\-----

To Athena, Eusebeia sends greetings and good wishes,

Four of six has Pegasus stunned. Only one is left to find, for the snake is always with its master. This week's work has done more to encourage him to return to school than anything else could have, I think. 

Be wary: Themis fought off the Imperius today. Have friends informed of your plans and reasoning, so they might guess if you are influenced. I will do the same.

Eusebeia

\-----

I am taking precautions. Oaths have been sworn and secrets shared.

Athena

\-----

From Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to Neville Longbottom, Heir of the House of Longbottom, greetings and good wishes.

As a prefect, you have served Gryffindor and Hogwarts well, and when you receive your letter for the year, you will find it includes a Head Boy badge. I have no doubt that you are the best candidate, and that you will serve and protect the student body with skill and dedication.

In your time at Hogwarts, students (particularly your foster-brother) have faced many dangers there, though I have always done my best to provide safety for the children and teenagers in my care. This year, with the Death Eater threat in the wider world, I am determined to do better, and I have spent much of the summer working to improve the school's security. I would like to involve you and Miss Abbott, the Head Girl, in deciding on ways that senior members of the student body can contribute to the protection of Hogwarts' youngest students, and to that end, I request to meet with you on the 27th of July at 3:00pm. The floo in the Headmistress' office will be open for you.

Minerva McGonagall

\-----

To Minerva, from her friend Augusta, greetings and good wishes,

It was a pleasure to see you at the wedding today, and I know the boys appreciated their coming-of-age gifts. They have both agreed to allow me to hold the regency for them until their graduation, but I will be very glad to pass on their lordships at that time. I have done my best to prepare them, and I think they are as ready as they can be for the trials ahead. I think of them as children still, but in truth, they are fine young men, and they do their parents proud. 

Augusta

\-----

To Augusta, Minerva sends greetings and good wishes,

It seems every day the Prophet reports some new attack or disappearance. Reports of this new group, the 'Snatchers' (what a name!), are particularly troubling. While I strive to make the school as secure as I may, I am concerned for the students' well-being once term begins. How am I to address the atmosphere of terror? What if some student's family is attacked? They will want to visit, to comfort each other, but every visit will compromise security. 

Your advice would be appreciated

Minerva

\-----

To thoughtful Athena, Eusebeia sends greetings

You show yourself wise, my friend. I had not yet considered it. I think the safest would be for students to floo, with an escort, to a secure location outside Hogwarts grounds where the meeting may be held. That will give you a single point of entry, which may be watched and controlled. 

As to the other question, it is harder to answer. I certainly do not have the wisdom to do so. Hestia, who I thought might be better suited, recommended keeping busy. 'Even in war, there's always dishes to be done,' were her exact words. She added that children need a shoulder to cry on, a hug when they're scared, and reassurance that it will be alright.

Eusebeia

\-----

The problem is reassuring the first years without looking like a fool to the seventh years. I suppose I'll manage.

M.

\-----

 

Speech by Headmistress McGonagall, Start-of-Term Feast, 1997

 

_"Welcome all, whether it is your first or final year of Hogwarts. I'm sure you're all hungry, so I'll do my best to be brief. The wizarding world is a place of great wonder and possibility, and here at Hogwarts, we teachers attempt to explore those possibilities with you. However, our world can also hold danger, and for that reason, we have put various measures in place for your safety. Your Head of House - Professor Smethwyck for Slytherin, Professor Sprout for Hufflepuff, Professor Grubbly-Plank for Gryffindor, and Professor Flitwick for Ravenclaw - will go over these in detail with you later. The most important, however, I will announce now. These are two of Hogwarts' house-elves, whose hard work puts food on our tables and keeps our halls clean. Their names are Jumble and Tolly. If ever you are in danger, call out 'Jumble, Tolly, help!' and they will immediately apparate you to my office. Needless to say, I will not be pleased if anyone abuses their aid._

_I would like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Not discouraged, adults only, or only-the-bits-near-the-edge. Forbidden. It is home to a large number of dangerous creatures, a much larger number of toxic and thorny plants, and to a herd of centaurs, who are to be respected as the merkin in the lake are respected: that is, left alone._

_If at any point any of you wishes to speak to me, my office will be open to you. The portraits will direct you there, and there is no password._

_I won't keep you from your meal any longer. Enjoy!"_

 

\-----

Augusta, to Minerva sends greetings

My grandson reports that the general mood in the student body has been reassurance, so well done. You have my admiration for that plan with the house elves - I can't think why no-one considered it before. How have you found your first week of teaching only the seniors? Do you believe Professor Smethwyck is living up to your standards?

Augusta

\-----

To her friend Augusta, Minerva sends greetings and good wishes

You will be unsurprised to hear that I have not found it easy, giving up the reins. Tiresias was kind enough to allow me to observe his classes with the first-years (while under a Disillusionment Charm), and I did find myself reassured. His style is quite different to my own; his opening demonstrations displayed usefulness (a button into a quill, with which he marked off names) and art (decorating his desk with an inlaid scene of woodland creatures), and he then encouraged the class to suggest things that could be done with the skill. Once they were all suitably enthusiastic, he gave them dramatic and dire warnings of transfiguration mishaps that might occur if one broke the safety rules. All in all, I am satisfied, and looking forward to speaking to him about his other role.

The reduction in classes has opened up so much time I scarcely know what to do with myself. Even helping Rolanda learn the duties of the Deputy Headmistress, I have more time on my hands than I have in years. No wonder Albus turned to meddling - they do say the devil finds work for idle hands.

Minerva

\-----

Augusta, to Minerva sends greetings,

I would tell you to relax (and indeed, I've enclosed a novel for your enjoyment), but I suspect you've forgotten how. Instead, I offer some alternative suggestions:

  * Map the school
  * Write a Transfiguration textbook
  * Catch up with the latest scholarship
  * Reorganise your office
  * Audit classes in other subjects
  * Explore the school library



Enjoy yourself, my friend. You will be the better for it, when the storm comes.

Augusta

\-----

Eusebeia,

HOW am I to run evacuation practice when there are  _certainly_  traitors in our midst?

Athena

\-----

To Minerva, Augusta sends greetings,

I am curious as to how Professor Smethwyck finds the members of his House. If I recall correctly, it was his decided disinterest in politics that prompted his removal to Greece.

Augusta

\-----

T.S. thinks there are three in 7th (and missing dragon), two in 6th, and warns to also check elsewhere.

M.

\-----

To Athena, Eusebeia sends greetings

Frankly, the young dragon is causing me some concern. It is possible he is a hate-filled, cruel boy; but perhaps he is a child moulded into an image by powerful men. Probably both. There are few I would forgive for aiding V, but I fear discovering a bitter tragedy in the dragon's history. 

Eusebeia

\-----

I worry for him too, but after abetting murder, he could not return. I can't think which possibility is worse: that he is where he desires and deserves to be, or that he has been shepherded into a prison he may never escape.

Athena

\-----

Augusta to Minerva,

I am well, understand? I am well. Yes, I spent a night in St Mungo's, but it was only to observe while I healed the last of it. Please reassure the boys that, though I am old, I am in no way frail. I was simply foolish, and did not take adequate precautions while travelling. I ought to have realised I would be a target.

Do not fear for me, my friend. When you have time, you may visit for tea and see for yourself.

Augusta

\-----

Don't scare me like that again.

M.

\-----

To Minerva McGonagall, from Augusta Longbottom, Christmas greetings and good wishes,

You will be pleased to hear that Harry's souvenir from second year has already proved useful and effective. Thank you for reminding him to bring it - he seems rather more comfortable having made concrete progress on his assignment from Albus.

I will see you on Boxing Day for tea, as usual, for we have much to discuss, and I have various gifts to assist you in effectively representing the school. Don't argue, please: if you are to be the children's advocate, you must appear powerful and respectable. Albus had enough of one to make up for lack of the other; he was also male. 

As a more personal gift, please accept this tea set for your office. There should be sufficient cups for whoever you meet with, but I am certain you have the skills to make up any lack caused by my lack of forethought.

Merry Christmas

Augusta

\-----

To Eusebeia, Athena sends dread tidings

The portrait of Janus revealed to me that there is not six, but seven. And the seventh is Pegasus.

\-----

Please tell me the old fool had a plan.

A.

\-----

An angry Athena sends greetings to Eusebeia,

As far as I can tell, the bastard planned to let V kill Pegasus, hoping the link between them would destroy the h. but leave Pegasus alive.

If Janus wasn't dead, I'd kill him myself.

\-----

I am so sorry to give you this duty, but...you must tell the boy. He must never remember this time and think we kept such secrets from him. 

Please give him my word that I am searching as hard as I can for a solution.

Eusebeia

\-----

Minerva, to her friend Augusta, sends greetings,

It was a harder thing I did tonight than I have ever had to do. Harry has his friends, and I have encouraged him to determination and anger as best I can, to protect him from despair. I fear I am unable to protect myself from the same.

Minerva

\-----

We are doing all we can. Every library we have access to is being canvassed for information, and with Themis' work, that is a great many. We have time. Come for tea whenever you wish.

A.

\-----

I have asked Madam Pince to find me what she can on the topic. I anticipate her findings by the end of the week.

Minerva

\-----

Eusebeia to Athena sends greetings and good wishes,

In amongst all our troubles, life, as they say, goes on. Soteria's daughter has announced she is expecting. The baby's father she is not willing to announce, insisting it was a casual thing and she is perfectly capable of managing on her own. Soteria, needless to say, has mixed feelings about this. My own suspicions, I will keep to myself. 

Eusebeia

\-----

Eusebeia,

Your own news aside (and what is it about war that leads to so many new babies?), our own library has produced a potential solution! A method to transfer the h. from one vessel to another. Unfortunately, the process is meant for two objects, and would not be suitable for a person. I will be meeting with my colleagues to discuss possibilities.

Athena

\-----

I have the greatest faith in your colleagues, but urge you to test them nonetheless. We cannot afford betrayal

Eusebeia

\-----

Minerva, to Augusta sends greetings and good wishes.

After circumspect reassurances, I have engaged my colleagues (excepting Rolanda and Charity, who believed they had little to contribute) in investigating. We have resolved to attempt the matter in two parts: first, to create a link between the boy and an object that will represent him, and second, to perform the process (enclosed, you know the spell to reveal it) on that object and our replacement. We think it will be a long process, but nevertheless we are hopeful. Septima, Bathsheba, and Tiresias will be working on the first part, with Pomona, Wilhelmina, and Rebecca managing the second. Filius, Aurora, and Mathieu will be assisting with both. 

 

_The potion receipt is as follows:_

_"Having prepared both jars, take pure water and simmer each jar in gold three hours, then let it be distilled and exchanged. Do so three times. Then add the cocoun of a death-moth, stir thrice anti-clockwise, combine all with the tails of a rat king, and stir thrice clockwise. Thus all will be as one. Seperately, mix together thestral blood, the juice of seven times seven mistletoe berries, and the caul of a stillborn babe. You may also use crushed bones of an unborn lamb. Simmer all over a fire of yew-wood for one turning of the moon, letting it neither boil nor dry. Then take the old jar from the cauldron and boil thrice in a clean vessel, returning the water to the cauldron each time. Thus it will be cleansed. Then distill the potion until it is dry and wash the new jar in the distillation. Do so three times, and then perform the anchoring."_

 

It will not be easy.

Minerva

\-----

Eusebeia, to Athena, sends greetings and the following inquiries:

  * How are the jars to be 'prepared'? What is the anchoring to be performed?
  * In what way is the water 'pure'? Should it be pure at all stages?
  * Is a single cocoon added to each cauldron, or half of one to each? Should it be whole or in some way prepared?
  * What quantity of thestral blood?
  * Is there a phase of the moon that would be better to begin the simmering?
  * Should the cleansing be done in gold or in another material?



Eusebeia

\-----

All matters we are considering.  I am unwilling to commit the preparation and anchoring to writing. We think we should always use pure water, but there are a few possibilities. More research is needed regarding the cocoon. We aren't sure about the blood. Aurora has recommended the May conjunction of Mars and the sun for the final cleansing and anchoring, which means we will begin the simmer on the full moon previous. The other ritual will be on the equinox, giving us two weeks' break in between. Either gold or silver, but we are still debating.

There is much to be done, but there is hope now.

Athena

\-----

That timing would have the gap positioned over the Easter holidays. May I offer my own home, or Soteria's family house, as possible venues for the potion to simmer? There is less chance of disruption, and we have more time available to monitor it. Hestia is very skilled with potions, and I'm sure she would be willing to manage it while you and your colleagues were absent.

Eusebeia

\-----

To Eusebeia, from Athena, greetings

We will be glad to take advantage of your offer - Soteria's would be best, I think. Pegasus, with assistance from F.F. and B.B., has begun preparing the poppet that will represent him. We are considering using the snitch willed to him by Janus as the replacement vessel. Do you have any thoughts?

Athena

\-----

To Athena, Eusebeia sends greetings and good wishes

I will make arrangements with Hestia. I think the snitch would be very appropriate considering the solar associations you're using, and it's significance to Pegasus, which can only help create a connection. You had better strip it of any other enchantments first, though. Be sure to look closely - Janus may have left some surprises. Did Pegasus offer it, or did you suggest it yourself?

 

With so few leads to find the cup, Hestia's eldest is going to petition his employers for access to their records, in case it passed through their hands.

Eusebeia

\-----

Athena sends Eusebeia her greetings and good wishes,

Yes, we're using sowilo for Pegasus himself and alchemical sol for the poppet, with alchemical mars for the snitch. We were discussing the probable need for a vessel to be able to hold significant magic, and F.F. used the development of snitches to explain it to Pegasus. He made the suggestion, and I believe he was somewhat relieved to give it up in this cause, considering his ambivalent feelings toward Janus at present. I will, as you suggest, examine it for enchantments, and then pass it to F.F. to verify.

I wish Mr W. luck,

Athena

\-----

Eusebeia to Athena sends greetings,

Sowilo suits him perfectly. Would it be possible for me to be present for the equinox? I know you are avoiding letting people into the school, but I would like Pegasus to know he has my support. (And of course, visiting my grandson would be welcome.) It is not an easy endeavour he embarks on, and we cannot know with surety how he will be affected by the rituals. I should like to tell him personally how proud I am.

Eusebeia

\-----

I will make arrangements, and inform you by mirror.

M.

\-----

Athena,

I have good news! Hestia's son has gained the access he asked for, under strict oaths of confidentiality, and has already been able to confirm that V. has no vault of his own or his family to access. He is now searching the records of his chief followers.

Eusebeia

\------

From Athena to Eusebeia, greetings,

That is good news; I feel we are making progress on that front again. And my congratulations on your victory in the Wizengamot this week - such legislation is understandable, given Greyback's actions, but would only drive more to follow him, and restrict him not at all.

I will see you on Saturday,

Athena

\-----

To Athena, Eusebeia sends her greetings and congratulations

My concern yesterday was for Pegasus, but today's reflection reminds me how very impressive your work and the work of all your colleagues was. Of course Pegasus himself shaped the poppet (and well done, by the looks of it), but the contribution of many was unmistakeable. It was a beautiful ritual space, with particularly precise and apt use of runes to mark the boundaries, combining many layers of association. I would very much like to speak to S.V. about her calculations at another time - I have long regretted not taking arithmancy as a student. I was particularly pleased to observe the clear friendship between Pegasus and M.M., considering P's past experience with members of M.M.'s profession. 

Congratulations, my friend. All will be prepared by the beginning of the Easter holidays.

Eusebeia

\-----

Eusebeia,

It is a great relief to be done with the first. My potions, herbology, and magical creatures experts are conducting a great many experiments with proportions of blood, bone, and berry juice (working on a one-seventh scale), and our librarian suggests that in the period of the text, 'pure' almost certainly meant purified with unicorn horn. We are also planning the reversal of the first ritual, once we are able, for Pegasus' safety. Still, for now we are kept busy by more mundane duties. I look forward to seeing you.

Athena

\-----

Hestia's son has found the trail. Lestrange. We will strategise when you are here for the potion.

Eusebeia

\-----

Pegasus will be relieved.

M.

\-----

Eusebeia, to Athena sends greetings and good wishes

Soteria has a grandson. The wolf has been named godfather (which I have my suspicions about), and Hestia godmother. However busy his mother is, young Edward won't lack for maternal care, that much is certain.

If the castle is home to any objects goblins would value (especially ones goblin-made), I beg you to seek them out. Bribery will serve us best, I think, but money is unlikely to be enough.

Eusebeia

\-----

To Eusebeia, Athena sends greetings,

Give everyone my congratulations, and please pass on the enclosed gift. It is enchanted to collect stains from any other piece of cloth, and I hope it will be useful.

I have consulted extensively with F.F., and he has offered his very strong opinion that the return of a certain sword (once willed from Janus to Pegasus) would go a great distance in establishing goodwill. He further recommends that, as a gift in thanks for their cooperation (offered before but given after), we open a vault to hold the magical objects we collected this year. I have considered our budget, and will deliver to you what is needed soon.

Athena

\-----

Hestia's son agrees with F.F. completely. Is Pegasus still well?

E.

\-----

 

_To Bornok the Canny, Head of Clan Nokken, Head of Gringotts Bank, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Master of Transfiguration, sends greetings_

_Whereas the sword of Godric Gryffindor (hereafter referred to as 'the sword'), was made by Ragnuk the First in the year 991 A.D., and was acquired by Godric Gryffindor in that year,_

_And whereas goblin laws of ownership state that the purchaser of any object may only pass said object back to the hands of its maker, and not sell, give, or otherwise transfer said object to any other person,_

_And whereas Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is considered, in wizarding law, to be the owner of the sword,_

_I, by my authority as Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, do renounce wizard claim to the sword on behalf of the line of Gryffindor, and do return it in accordance with wizarding law, and in respect of goblin law, to the goblin nation, so that it may reach the hands of its true owner._

_Minerva McGonagall_

 

 

_To Ragnok, Gringotts Accounts Manager, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sends greetings_

_I, by my authority as Headmistress of Hogwarts School, authorise the opening of a medium-security vault in the name of Hogwarts School, for the purpose of storing magical and enchanted objects. The bearer of this letter has my authorisation to negotiate on behalf of Hogwarts School regarding the necessary fees to open the vault, and carries funds to pay for the first year, the remainder to serve as the initial deposit._

_You may expect my arrival to discuss the matter in detail on the first of July, 1998._

_Minerva McGonagall_

 

\-----

To Athena, Eusebeia sends her greetings and thanks

Our meeting was both reassuring and profitable: Hestia's son already reports that he was allowed to enter the L. vault, stab the cup, and leave without harm. All credit in this matter that is not his is yours, I believe. Your generous gifts were much appreciated, in a rather toothy way. 

On the other matter, I am resigned to patience. Pegasus' discomfort is unpleasant to hear of, but at least it is mild. Less than a week remains for him to bear it, and so long as the anchoring doesn't harm him, we may count him clear of the matter.

Five of seven, my friend, and the sixth soon to come.

Eusebeia

\-----

You have my heartfelt congratulations, and he has my heartfelt thanks. Please contact me by mirror to confirm our transport arrangements for the 13th

Athena

\-----

Eusebeia to Athena sends greetings and thanks,

Please convey to all your colleagues who worked on the project my gratitude, and let them know they have my friendship, as a representative of two houses. The anchoring was hard on Pegasus, but even by the time you left, I saw improvement in him. I think it did him good to deliver the killing blow, as well. He has a chance now, more than he ever has, to build his own life, and to live freely.

(Themis informs me a raid on the dragon's house is planned for Tuesday, as V. is confirmed to be on the continent. I suggest destruction of the poppet be done then.)

Eusebeia

\-----

I agree with your assessment. The separation was done easily. I hope all went well.

Athena

\-----

All will be covered in the news, but most importantly, the snake was killed. Guard yourself: confrontation must come soon.

Eusebeia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The Battle of Hogwarts will be covered in the next chapter; this one was already getting too long)


	8. The Battle of Hogwarts

YOU-KNOW-WHO DEAD

_A night time assault on Hogwarts School by You-Know-Who and over a hundred of his followers resulted in a shocking and overwhelming defeat. Hogwarts ancient defences stood firm, and a combination of Hogwarts staff, Ministry employees and civilian volunteers effectively kept You-Know-Who's forces outside the castle walls for over an hour...You-Know-Who's speech was met immediately by Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, who defiantly replied that she would defend the children in her care until her death...The Death Eaters finally broke into the school entrance hall, and entered accompanied by You-Know-Who...All present were stunned to see You-Know-Who fall, except, it seemed, for Lady Augusta Longbottom, who had delivered the killing blow. When asked why she had attempted the spell, knowing You-Know-Who's historical immunity, Lady Longbottom claimed she had classified information about his methods...The corpse was examined thoroughly by seven experienced healers, and they universally agreed that You-Know-Who was truly dead. Once the pronouncement had been made, the body was burned to ask by a Ministry representative...The wizarding world need never again fear Lord Voldemort._

\-----

HARRY POTTER DESTROYS DEMENTORS

_While the Patronus Charm is known to repel dementors, no means have been found to destroy them...until now. In addition to wizards and werewolves, You-Know-Who's forces at the Battle of Hogwarts included a mass of dementors, which he recruited from Azkaban last year...Madam Rolanda Hooch, who was coordinating aerial defences from the Astronomy Tower, instructed eight students, including Harry Potter, to focus on repelling dementors from the castle walls...Potter's patronus, a large and extraordinarily bright stag, began to charge through the dementor mass...With the dementors hemmed in by the patroni of the other students, Potter's patronus continued to thin the dementor mass...Potter was taught the Patronus Charm at age thirteen by Remus Lupin, then his Defence Professor, who reports: "Even then, the strength of Harry's patronus was extraordinary, but no, it only repelled them."...According to anonymous sources, Potter was cursed by You-Know-Who in their famous first encounter, and only this year was that curse removed. Could the curse have been restricting Potter's power? What feats of magic will we see from him in future?..._

\-----

THE GIANT SLAYER: DUMBLEDORE'S KILLER TURNS ON YOU-KNOW-WHO

_Last May, the wizarding world was shocked to hear of the death of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, hero against You-Know-Who, and against Grindelwald. Even more shockingly, his killer was revealed to be Master Severus Snape...After the incident, Snape disappeared from the public eye, presumably returning to You-Know-Who's service, and has not been seen since...Several attacks in the past year have been caused by giants allied to You-Know-Who, but they were notably absent from the Battle of Hogwarts...Ministry investigation has been revealed that the ten giants allied with You-Know-Who were all poisoned less than twelve hours before the battle..."Professor Dumbledore was always adamant that Severus switched sides after the Potters' death," Headmistress McGonagall reflected...Snape's body was discovered at You-Know-Who's base this morning. It seems that, at the last, Snape gave his life to protect Hogwarts._

\-----

SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT - PETER PETTIGREW GUILTY?

 _Sixteen years ago, Sirius Black was convicted of murder and sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban, but a shock discovery revealed that he may have been completely innocent...Peter Pettigrew, an unregistered Animagus, did not die on that day, but disappeared in the form of a rat, and stayed in disguise until he received evidence that You-Know-Who remained alive...Since 1994, Pettigrew has been assisting You-Know-Who's return to power, while Black has remained in hiding...How could an innocent man have been convicted? Could Ministry trials be suspect? The shocking truth is that Black was_ not _convicted: he never faced trial. An innocent man lived thirteen years in Azkaban because of Ministry injustice..._

\-----

THE WIVES AND WIDOWS WHO WON THE WAR

Sharazad Shafiq

 _In the last three weeks, as the wizarding world reeled in the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts, a few names have been in the press over and over again: Augusta Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall, and Andromeda Tonks (n_ é _e Black). This is no accident. I am now able to reveal that these three women formed an alliance in 1994, and have been tirelessly working since then to mitigate the damages of the war they saw coming well before the wider world was willing to acknowledge it. Tonks, with Longbottom, formed and administrated the Magical Integration Alliance, which was able to establish emergency aid for Muggle parents of wizarding children. McGonagall, as Deputy Headmistress and then Headmistress of Hogwarts, established the defences and evacuation plans which brought every child to safety in the Battle of Hogwarts. And Longbottom, apart from her climactic defeat of You-Know-Who, worked in the Wizengamot and the press to build support for proactive defence measures, and to stymie You-Know-Who's supporters in the government. Affectionately termed the 'Order of Hecate' (in imitation of Albus Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix), this alliance later admitted Amelia Bones, a proactive leader of the MLE, and later the whole Ministry, and Molly Weasley, matriarch of a family that was heavily involved on the front lines..._


	9. Epilogue Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [not actually part of the story]

_I was going to write an epilogue and post it as part of this work, but it kept getting longer, with more scenes attached to it, so I've now made it a sequel. Check it out, and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
